A Twin Gained, A Twin Lost
by Discovering The Universe
Summary: In which Mabel had been too close to the portal when it exploded. One-shot. (Tag to "Not What He Seems")


**A/N: I apologize in advance. **

"Grunkle Stan, I don't even know if you're my grunkle!" His sister exclaimed, tears glimmering on the corners of her eyes and Dipper's heart just _ached. _

Their world was in danger and they were seconds away from almost certain death and _his sister was crying. _He was supposed to protect her, this was... _Mabel. _More than anything he wanted to just go to her and tell her everything was going to be alright but he couldn't move and _why wasn't she listening to him?_

Then there was just so much yelling and chaos as he screamed for her to _Press the button! _

Couldn't she see how foolish she was being? If she didn't press that button, they were all doomed, and the logical decision would be to just press it right away, then the portal would shut down, and they would all live. So why wasn't she pressing the stupid button?

Dipper knew why. Because Stan was begging her not to, and she was listening to her heart again, as always, and he didn't know why he was so surprised by that. But they didn't have time for that, the clock was ticking, time was running out, so he reminded her to use her head.

She just looked so torn.

Dipper was desperate now, because he didn't want to die and he didn't want everyone else to die either. He didn't care that Mabel was crying anymore, he just needed her to listen to him!

Why wasn't she listening?

Then

"Grunkle Stan, I trust you." Dipper's heart shattered. And she let go, drifting closer to the portal as the last seconds slipped away like sand.

"Mabel, are you crazy?!" Fear blossomed in his chest, and also anger. How could she? How _could _she?!

Then everything was white. The explosion boomed in his ears, and another sound too. A scream, drowned out by the blast, so Dipper payed no mind to it because as far as he knew the world was exploding.

Then the light faded and he was on the cold ground. He picked himself up slowly, tensely, his back to the portal. His own sister. The person he trusted more than anyone else. And who did she trust more? A liar, a con man, an enemy. It hurt, so bad, and he was so angry.

"Well, the world didn't end." Soos pointed out, picking himself off of the ground as well. But it could have! Dipper spun around, livid. His expression mirrored his outrage.

"Yeah, no thanks to..." The words died in his throat, his blood ran cold, all anger melting away and a ball of lead forming in the pit of his stomach when his eyes found the broken figure lying limply near the portal. "...M-Mabel..." Dipper whispered. He felt like he was going to throw up, and he went numb. A man stepped out of it as well, but Dipper completely disregarded him.

"Oh, Jeez, Dude! We gotta get help!" Soos exclaimed. Then fading footsteps, pattering up the stairs. They had all gone.

He ran to her. He hadn't even known he could run that fast. Then he was on his knees beside her, his face filled with astonishment. Not Mabel. Anyone but Mabel.

She had just been so close to the portal when it had exploded. So close. Burns marred her skin and clothes in certain places, she was too pale, cuts littered her body and he was sure that there was some internal damage. He carefully pulled her into his arms.

He feared she was already gone, but then she coughed weakly.

"D-Dipper?"

It was so quiet, he almost couldn't hear her. And he didn't know when he had started crying.

"Mabel." He whispered brokenly. He was so lost. He always knew what to do, and the one time he really needed that he couldn't think of anything.

"I'm... S-sorry..." She coughed again and blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

And God did he forgive her. Of course she trusted him. Of course she hadn't been meaning to hurt or betray him. She had just listened to her heart, like she always did. Dipper didn't have a clue why he had expected her to think logically, or why he got so mad when she didn't. Of course she hadn't thought about it logically, she was Mabel. And he hated that he was just realizing all of this now. He couldn't be angry at her for being herself. But now he was losing her because she didn't use her head.

He was losing her.

"Mabel, please!" He sobbed. She smiled at him weakly, a tear slipping down her cheek. Another cough. His sister cringed. She was in pain, and he didn't know how to stop it. He couldn't help her.

Her body was shaking, and she pressed herself into his chest. Dipper knew she must be scared.

"It'll be okay! They went to get help- Soos, Stan, and... whoever that guy was- Just hang on, okay? Please Mabel, just hang on!" He stammered desperately.

"D-Don't be... M-m-mad... Pl-lease, I-I didn't mean to... t-to..." A violent cough ripped through her body, cutting her off. More blood.

"I know, Mabel." Dipper whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm not mad. But please, hang on. You're tough. I-I know you are! You're so strong, Mabel, stronger than... stronger than anyone gives you credit for..."

"S-So are you..." She cringed again, another tear falling. Dipper wiped it away. "B-be strong... f-f-for me?" Her eye's drooped shut.

"Mabel, no! P-please, I c-can't..." He sobbed, holding her close. "Don't do this. Don't leave me." He couldn't lose his twin. His other half.

Her breathing slowed. She relaxed against him.

"No! Mabel!" He sobbed. "Don't die, please don't die! Hang on, please just..." His voice quivered and he broke off into sobs. He knew it was no use. She couldn't hear him.

She was gone.

Dipper wailed.

**A/N: im so sorry **


End file.
